Frightful Magic
by ShidoTakashima
Summary: Killed a the age of 3, Harry Potter was sent to the town of Holloween instead of Eden because of the corruption of the killing curse. There he became Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King...
1. the letter

Frightful Magic

Disclamer: i do not own The Nightmare before Christmas or Harry Potter

A tall skeleton with a lightning bolt scar on his skull, was sitting at his desk counting the spider webs on the ceiling, His long bony fingers tapping on the dark polished wood in boredom, his head in his other hand. He yawned suddenly, his jaw bone strangely mimicking human lips and his eye sockets closed as if they had eye lids. Just as he laid his skull on the desk using his bony arms as a pillow, a shout was heard from downstairs.

"Jack! Dinners going to be ready in a few minutes….look nice! Dad and Jewel are coming over to check on us!"

"OK Sally….I'll be down faster that you can say Scream!" responded Jack as he got up. He looked around the room, seeing the same old book's, same old furniture, same old spiders, same old electric chair…same old everything.

"Still the same, I wish something new would happen" With another sigh he walked into another room. It was a bed room, the cold stone walls had some faded tapestries depicting horrible creatures and strange nightmares. The Bed covers where faded black with some brighter crimson pillows. It had a slightly shredded dark gray canopy and the head board was bent black iron with spikes at the top, the for board was also black iron with spike posts but the iron was bent in the center to look like a crude Jack-O-Lantern.

Jack walked over to the closet and took out a black uneven pinstripe suit with shredded tails. He also took out a bat shaped bow tie. Now while this out fit was strange by it's self, what was stranger was that the skeleton was already wearing an identical suit to the one in his hand. The tall skeleton got changed quickly and was just about to go down the long winding staircase, when a tapping was heard.

"Now what could that be?" He questioned.

The skeleton looked around the room with curious empty socket eyes. Near one of the larger windows, on the outside, was an owl tapping as if it wanted to get in. Now while Jack had never seen an owl act like this before he just shrugged and opened the window to let it in. it flew around the room once and than landed on one of the many tables, cocking it's head to the side as it hooted quietly. Jack walked up to the smallish barn owl to study why it was acting to strange, I mean it wasn't that dark out yet nor was the owl that creepy…it was actually what Jack would have called cute, if he new what the word meant that is.

As Jack reached the brown mass of feathers, it finally turned to look at him. When the owl finally saw him its beak dropped open a bit, and its eyes got impossibly wide and where filled with fear before it screeched and flew through the open window at break neck speed. Jack smiled his gap tooth grin at the bird's reaction and turned away, dismissing the frightened fowl as just another quirk of this town that he ruled and called home, Halloween Town.

Once again he was almost to the stairs when he saw something out from the corner of his vision. He turned quickly and snatched it out of the air. Jack looked at what was in his hand curiously, it was a letter. A cross the ivory colored envelope, in the brightest green ink he had ever seen was the words,

TO: Harry Potter.

Skellington Residence

Tallest Tower

His nonexistent eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Harry Potter? ...and Why would I get someone else's mail? Hmmm…..o well" and with that he set the letter on the table just as screaming doorbell rang.

Quickly running down the spiral steps three at a time to greet Dr. Finklestin and his handmade wife Jewel, Jack totally forgot about the strangely addressed letter over a dinner of fried tarantulas and snake and spider stew. (Complements of the towns finest Trick-or-Treaters…Lock, Shock and Barrel)

Wizerding world: London

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmasters office

Summer

Mere moments after Jack got the oddly addressed letter, an old man with twinkling blue eyes grinned broadly. He quickly turned to a wall full of moving portraits still grinning.

"Go find Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Mirvina, tell them to meet in my office immediately…oh and I like liquorish wands!"

With that the people in the portraits went off to find the fore mentioned people. Not five minutes later a man burst through the door with a bang. He stumbled forward before falling onto the nicely polished marble floor, smudging it. After a moment the man lifted himself off the floor and stood up quickly holding his head in his hands, for in his eyes…the world was spinning terribly fast.

"I'm ok!" the man half yelled brushing long jet shaggy black bangs from his startling blue eyes.

"Elegant Black….very elegant" came a snide voice from behind the shaggy haired man causing him to turn around with a sneer on his handsome face, and the twinkle eyed old man to smile and stand"

"Ah Severus, my dear boy…how are you?" the old man spoke kindly as the newcomer stepped out of the shadows, reveling a tall man in intimidating billowing black robes with greasy black hair, black void like irises and a hawk nose that looked like it had been broken one to many times in his childhood.

"Hello Albus" he spoke with a nod to the old man, before turning to the other man with a sneer on his pale face. "Ah look what the nixies dragged in….a mangy mutt"

The man called Black growled inhumanly at Severus taking the verbal barb, strangely sounding exactly like a rabid dog that was ready to attack. You could tell he was concentrating, trying to hold himself back from shredding the smirking man into little ribbons.

"I think you got it backwards _Snivilus _you're the real mutt…you snarky son of a bitch!" came the half screamed, half growled reply, causing the greasy haired git to growl back.

His careful concentration was broken when a hand fell gently onto his tensed shoulder, causing the still slightly unstable shaggy haired man to whip around and pull the offending limb into a highly uncomfortable position for the owner of said limb.

Two cry's brought the crazy man out of his stupor…

A shriek of "Sirius Black….unhand Remus this instant!" from our favorite transfiguration teacher Miverna McGonagall….and a "Owww Padfoot! Let go!"" from one Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor Remus Lupin.

The rabid man now known as Sirius calmed, instantly getting a cheerful look on his face as he let go of the golden eyed werewolf's arm, Before engulfing the man into a big bear hug.

"Sorry 'bout that Moony….you know how I get around o'l Snivilus here, right? 'Specially since Azkaban!" Sirius rubbed his cheek against Lupin's in show of love and affection, before whispering something in the mans ear that made the wolf blush a pretty pink and nod slightly.

A polite cough broke the couple out of there thoughts and brought them back to the reality that they weren't alone, causing a embarrassed giggle from Remus and a "oopsie" from Black as they broke apart and turned to the old man.

"Well now that that's over, would any of you like a lemon drop?" Albus held out a small tin filled to the brim with little yellow hard candies.

Everyone declined the offer, so the old man put the tin away but not before popping one in his mouth. Finally a stern looking lady spoke up.

"Now Albus what where we called hear for?"

The old man smiled broadly, he spoke only three words.

"We found him…"

* * *

Authers note: 

Well thats the first chapter of Frightful Magic, hope you enjoyed it. updates may far apart becuse I have like 5-6 stories spread out on a couple of diffrent web sites and i also get writers block alot...yeah.


	2. town meeting

Frightful magic

Chapter 2

Holloween town

Town meeting hall

Jack grinned as his personal make-up artist wiped the bleach off his skull.

"all done, my lord" spoke the Veela.

He looked at his reflection in the slightly cracked mirror, admiring himself lightly before standing.

"a horrid job as usual Gena"

The Veela blushed and adverted her eyes, embarrassed at the praise.

"complements will get you everywhere, my lord"

"good to know, now as much as I love to chat…I must finish getting ready, I have to be on stage any moment."

"of corse my lord."

With that, Jack got pulled away all three of his personal assistants who then preseded to straten out his clothing, patting it down and making sure the suit was fraying in a proper manner and that his bat bow tie was horribaly pressed.

"Jack!"

The mentioned skeleton and the flirting assistants stoped what thay where doing and turned twordes the voice. Seeing it was his wife he waved before turning back to the flirting ghouls he apologized and excused himself. Walking over to his wife he swooped her up into a hug and swung her around while she laughed, her feet a good foot and a half from the ground.

"Jack…stop, put me down!"

Jack laughed and put her down carfuly so as not to twist a limb, or rip a stitch.

"Sally, you look horrifying as usual! Now not to be rude, but have to be on stage in mear minutes, so I don't have much time to chat"

" I just came to wish you luck on your announcement…you'll need it"

"AND NOW, FOR THE KING OF HALOWEEN!"

Jack leaned down and kissed sally lightly "that's my Que"

"break a leg" sally smiled

Jack waved before he ducked under the too short doorway, disappearing from site.

Jack looked at the crowd seeing the news crew and representatives, after waiting for the cheering to quiet down he grinned.

" I have called you here today for a very important reason, it'll take some exsplaning, so please be quiet and save questions and comments until the end.

"a wonderful oppertnity has been placed apon us, an opertunity….to do Magick! Magic that makes are own look like cheep parlor tricks!"

the crowd looked like thay wanted to talk, very badly infact, but thay would respect there Kings wishes. After a moment jack started speaking again

" this is are chance to up are skills and to destroy those who claim to be fearless. But…there is a catch…." He reached into a pocket on the inside of his suit jacket and pulled out a letter. "this! This letter was sent to me addressed to some one by the name of Harry Potter and to Harry Potter alown. I have done the research, so I know who he is, and after digging up a memory from when I was in the mortal realm, I have to say that the letter was not addressed incorrectly."

This time the creatures in the audience where stunned into silence, after a moment thay started to talk, the noise level got louder and louder and did not stop even when Jack signaled for them to be quiet.

Jack sighed and coughed slightly to clear his voice before hooking his fingers onto the sides of his 'mouth'. Pulling, he stretched his face, his teeth sharpening as a unearthly roar came from the warped mouth of the skeleton.

The people immediately gasped in fear before becoming quiet. Jack, happy with the silence, continued to talk.

"…but do not fret, I am still your king! And the contents of this letter do not change that, in fact, if we except there proposition, are job's will be taken to new heights. For this letter has invited me to a school…a school for Magic!" he paused, taking in a breath of unneeded air and thought 'now for the hard part'.

"….this wonderful opportunity comes with a catch though, I have done the research, and to go to this school for magic…I will have to be away from here for weeks…maybe months at a time. I will however, be able to send letters and instructions for the sacred day. Also…"

Jack grinned deviously "when have we ever followed the rules! By summertime, the mortal world will be filled to the brim with screams! And if we play are cards right, are living brothers and sisters shall be free to do as they please, with out restrictions and laws tracking there every move!"

The crowd was close to a frenzy, they loved the idea that there mortal counter parts would be free, as jack kept talking a chant started "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"That weak form of wizerding government shall fall! And its rules shall be forever buried! Darkness shall rule! AND LET THOSE THAT STAND IN ARE WAY BURN AND DIE"

By the end of it the crowd was cheering and shouting, and back stage Sally was ready to bang her head against the hard stone wall "this is not how his speech was supposed to go" she sighed and grinned "well this trip will be interesting. Though…" she looked at jack through the curtain, he was waving and bowing lightly at the crowd. "Hope it's not another Christmas episode in the making."

* * *

Shido: I'm sorry its been so long, this goes for every story. my lifes been tough right now but I'm trying to get through it. i'll give you exsmaples that you probably don't care about but i'll say it anyway. my Aunt has a rare form of a fast growing breast canser and might not live, i have Artists block to an exstreem ( going in 3 months), i'm in alot of clubs in school and am trying to start a bussness (if there is anyone who can make a web site talk to me) and more

this version of chapter 2 may change, sorry if theres spelling errors this is un-beta'd...i just wanted to get it up so you all knew i'm alive and am not ignoring the storys.

thanks and review! if theres any ideas you have for the story...i need insperation...i know the main points but i cant work out the details.


	3. changes and trouble

Frightful magic

Chapter 3

Jack stared at the two tone metallic liquid in the vile that was handed to him.

"So this will makes me, in all senses… appear human?"

The two witches looked at each other, before the tall, thin one spoke up.

"yes even to your own senses, you will once again be mortal in the sense of flesh and blood but you will still be with out the shortage of life that all mortals possess.

The short, stout witch spoke up next, she sounded meek yet her voice held warning.

"There is a catch though…."

Jack raised an non existent eyebrow "go on"

"On the night of all hollows eve, from the start of noon to dawn of the next mourning, your soul shall slowly break the spell…"

The tall one interrupted at that moment "don't worry wheel send someone over with another _reanimation _potion at midnight"

The short one opened her mouth to continue, but Jack Asked a question.

"This potion in my hand is a _reanimation_ potion?" he asked out of general curiosity. The tall witch nodded, the short one looked annoyed at being interrupted again "if it works" Jack continued " I should learn how to brew it my self for emergencies, as a 'just in case'"

The short witch had enough of being interrupted and cast a silencing hex and a full body binding curse at her tall friend…she would have done the same to Jack….if he wasn't there King that is. Clearing her throat she suppressed her anger and politely asked Jack if she may continue what she had been saying, he nodded politely.

"like I was saying, from noon to dawn you will start to slowly change back into the Pumpkin king we all know and fear, the changes will be slow at first, than it shall slowly accelerate until you are fully back to being Jack. Even though someone will be by at midnight, the new potion will not work until noon the next day, or 24 hours after the potion started to where off." She took a breath and continued "also……if you die in your human form all living functions shall cease except those you have in you natural skeleton form, AKA speech, thought capacity and movement. In other words, if you die, your heart will not beat, you will not have a pulse and you will not breath. You will still have skin and hair and such…but if you get cut, the skin shall not heal and you shall not bleed. In other words…Don't Die"

" I'll keep that in mind, also when should I take the potion?"

"you should take the potion as soon as possible, it will take at least two weeks to get used to the extra weight from the skin and muscle."

Jack nodded "I'll take it as soon as I get home, now I must get going ,Sally will be home soon and I want her to watch the transformation and help if needed" as he went to walk out of the stone hutch that the two witches lived in, he paused. "you should probably unbind your friend there"

The short witch sighed "yes Jack" and did as he said.

Walking out of the house Jack heard the two witches screeching at each other about politics, curtsies and who did what.

Walking for a while, waving to his friends and random creatures on the way, he finally reached his tall crooked House and went inside.

"Sally! I'm back." Jack called out "Sally!"

there was no response, "huh she must still be out" He shrugged before ascending the long spiral staircase to his office.

Whistling a creepy tune he set the potion in a test tube holder, and sat down at his desk. After a few minutes he sighed and started tapping his fingers in boredom.

"I wish my advisors hadn't taken those Christmas town playing cards" He moped in boredom.

After 20 minutes passed, with no word from sally Jack was a little worried, it was getting late, he hoped she was ok. After a moment of worrying he shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts with a laugh.

"After all Oogie Boogie was destroyed five years ago, and I after that there's nobody else that would oppose me." He grinned "maybe she's getting me a present, after all my Death-Day is coming up in a few months…I think." He spun on his chair to the calendar on the wall a few feet away. "Ah-ha, yes there it is. October 30th…Mischief night. Huh, I'll be at that silly school I believe, that just won't due and I Just know that they'll try to keep me there for that day and Halloween, after all I am there precious Boy-who-lived" he cackled loudly "more like the boy-who-lived-to-die-and-become-the-Pumpkin-king" he jumped off the chair, standing at a his full 7'4 foot height he turned to the table with the almost forgotten potion.

"well I guess I'll take the potion now, It'll be a frighteningly fun surprise for Sally and the kids" taking the potion vile in one bony hand he examined it again. For a moment he just stared at it wondering how it would 'get into his system' after all he was just bones. "well there's only one way to find out" and with that he tossed his skull back, opened his jaw and downed it in one swig.

Jack then took of his Suit and accessories and looked at where he would soon have a stomach and saw that the liquid had formed a spiny looking ball in his core and was just floating in place.

"huh that's a little odd, I wonder when something will actually happen though"

the minutes ticked by and Jack was getting a little frustrated and just as he was reaching to pull out the fist size blob out of his core. The spines in the blob wiggled before exploding and covering every inch of bone it could find. Jack's yelp of surprise was soon quieted to a gurgle as the goo invaded his mouth and eye sockets. It covered his entire body and soon jack collapsed as new sensations such as pain of nerves, the stretching of muscles and skin and the pounding of blood in his new ears. It was so overwhelming that for the first time since he was alive, Jack Skellington, Pumpkin king extraordinaire, ruler of all things truly dark…fainted.

At Hogwarts

Albus was worried, he knew Harry had finally gotten his Hogwarts letter and yet there had been no response and it had been weeks. After a moment of sitting in his office he stood and put on his normal happy face. It would do no good if his order saw him like that. Descending the spiral staircase he walked to the great hall where the order of the phoenix was waiting for him to arrive. As he walked into the large room he sensed something was off. Looking around discreetly he didn't see anything odd.

Shaking off the feeling he started the meeting. "As you all know we have started the search again for Harry Potter…and have not yet gotten a response…Accio!" in a split second Dumbledor had his wand out and had it pointed up at the enchanted ceiling, startling all of the others in the room. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Then all the sudden the sky like ceiling started to ripple and out flew … a leg?

It flew to Dumbledor, who caught it, looking down he stared in horror. The disembodied leg was still moving!. Loosing his usually calm composer he tossed the leg away form the himself and the others. Everyone watched in horror as it pushed itself across the floor. After a moment it stopped, causing every one to start talking at once.

"Is that real!?"

"how'd it move!"

"Where's the body!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Albus, the people quieted a bit.

People stared at the leg with mixed feelings, all of them bad. It looked like a girls leg with the colorful sock and Mary Jane shoe. It also had lines of thick black stitches all over it.

After a moment a scream was heard, people turned to see a girl falling from the ceiling. Dumbledor, shocked, cast a cushioning charm seconds too late and the girl landed hard and almost impossibly twisted.

"OH MY GOD" screeched Molly Weasly. People started to get up and run over to her. She had stringy red hair almost like thin yarn and pale skin that varied slightly in color.

Her dress was patchy and had lots of bright colors and bold patterns.

People watched with morbid fascination as the girl's eyes blinked open, showing the eyes of a doll. They backed away as she untwisted her self and shook her head while looking around. Muttering to her self she looked around and spotted her leg. It was sitting about a yard from her. Looking up she saw the horrified people around her….she smiled gently.

"Hay…can someone hand me my leg? I'd rather it not rip a stitch trying to get over here." She laughed a bit "after all it is a stone floor, snags do happen."

No one moved for a moment and then the crowd parted to show… Dumbledor staring at her , eyes devoid of the twinkle that he was known for.

"look My names Sally" the girl said getting irritated " I'm sorry about intruding on your clubs meeting, but if you want me to go I need my leg…"

after a moment Dumbledor spoke calmly "I'm sorry we cant let you go."

"I…what?! Why?" Sally demanded

"it wouldn't be good for the public to see such a dark artifact walking around…so I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to be destroyed since your obviously of necromadic origin".

She started to laugh, confusing everyone. After a moment she calmed down. "destroy me…not to sound conceded but you wouldn't want to do that…" Sally reached into her sock causing everyone to draw out there wands and become defensive.

"and why is that!" shouted a short man with a funny magic eye "the dark lord set you up to exsplode!!"

Sally blinked "No, that would be silly" she then finished pulling something out of her sock she held it out to Dumbledor, It was a black envelope.

Dumbledor mumbled something while scanning the letter with his wand, deeming it safe he took it.

Looking at the front he saw it was addressed to "the headmaster of Hogwarts" witch caused him to raise an eyebrow, after all…who didn't know that his name was dumbledor? Turning it over he saw a orange crest in the shape of a pumpkin with the initials _**J.S**_across it.

Breaking the curious seal, he took out the letter inside and unfolded it reveling elegant stylized cursive. He started reading it out loud.

"_dear Headmaster_

_my name is Jack Skellingtion but you probably know me by another name Harry Potter." _Everybody gasped _" …its not as… Nice?( Is that a word?) as the name I go by, but I guess I'll have to live with it coming September first. To tell you the truth it took the school letter and an owl that would not go away to find out that Harry potter was my birth name. I only have a few requests for attending your school I shall tell you them when we meet, though I insist that I have my own room for various reasons._

_May your dreams be filled with screams…. _

_Jack S._

_P.S. don't shoot the messenger because I'm sure its Sally, she can never let others do something she can do herself…_

_P.S.S if you want to see me just say" pumpkin patch" and this letter will teleport up to 6 people to my house at midnight_

You could cut the silence with a knife. Than one by one people started to talk, and shout and ask questions.

" Not know his name?!" shouted one Molly Weasley in horror

"Sally? Isn't that the name of that thing on the floor?" said Miverna

as everyone was talking one Sirius Black was for the first time since askaban, worried about his godson and the life he had lived. Not that he was un-thoughtful he just had this feeling that his godson was ok. But now he wondered How Harry had been living and if that odd girl was anything to go by….what kind of people he had been raised by?

"look" sally spoke frustrated "there's your letter showing that Jack excepted….now can I have my leg please!"

Sirius felt sorry for her…so while no one was paying attention he got up, got her leg and was about to hand it to her when a booming voice yelled for him to stop. As Sirius turned to ask Dumbledor why, sally grabbed her leg out of his hand and wobbled so her back was facing the crowd of worried people. Taking what looked like a needle from behind her ear and some thread from her pocket. She sewed her leg back on and when she was done she slowly and unsteadily got to her feet.

Brushing herself off, she double checked the stitches and nodded satisfied. She turned to the shaggy haired man with a smile.

"thank you Mr.?"

Sirius looked startled that he was being spoken too but replied anyway "black, Sirius black"

"thank you Mr. Black for your kind helpful attitude, I'd say you're a better person than the others in this room"

"now" she said turning to face everyone " like Jack Said five of you will be able to meet him at midnight. So" she paused "…..who's going?"

* * *

Hi folks, I'm sorry this took so long but I get writers block often, hope it was worth the wait. please review and tell me what you think.

also sorry for any spelling mistakes i was trying to post as soon as possable


End file.
